Lightning and Night: Merry Snoggletog
by JDunks896
Summary: The fight with the Beserkers is over, and peace has come for the vikings. However, a new problem has emerged. The dragons, for an unknown reason, have flown away from Berk, and nobody knows why. Now Hiccup must find out what has happened- and he must do it without his sister. Rated T just in case. Contains spoilers for HTTYD: Lightning and Night.
1. In the Devastating Winter

**Alright, I said I was doing Snoggletog, and I meant it. This fic takes place after the older teens get all their dragons, so there will be Changewings, Typhoomerangs, Scauldrons, and of course, Skrills and Whispering Deaths. There should be 3 to 5 parts, whichever I feel like.**

 **But until then, on with the show- oh, and before I forget, Happy Holidays to each and every one of you!**

 _This: Hiccup_

 _This: Himinn_

 ** _This: Both_**

 _This is Berk._

 _Boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun weather that will give you frostbite on places you didn't know you had._

 _Yes, thanks, sis. Anyways, the one upside is our annual holiday. We call it, Snoggletog._

 _Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery._

 _But, with the war long over, and dragons living with us, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember._

Hiccup stirred in his bedroom as something slammed into the roof. Loud roaring echoed throughout the house, followed by a sudden crackle of lightning.

The door flew open, revealing a disheveled Himinn. "Come on, I'm sick of this.".

Jardar walked in behind her. "If you need sufficient motivation, Doomdrill is attempting to sink the house.".

Jalf came up last. "Uncle Hiccup? Endeavour's slashing at the wall again.

Hiccup groaned and grabbed his helmet.

...

Outside, the trio found Toothless and Himinn's Skrill, Bolt, looking down innocently from the roof as Jardar's Whispering Death quickly backed out of the large hole next to their house, doing the closest thing she could to a smile and Jalf's Exterminator sheepishly sheathed his long flaming claws. Hiccup sighed. "Good morning, Mr. Bossy!".

Himinn tossed her dragon a mackerel. "Hey, Bolty.". The Skrill flapped down and affectionately nuzzled his rider.

Jalf enthusiastically threw himself towards his dragon, forcing Endeavour to catch him. "Hi Endeavour!". The dragon shook his head in amusement and placed the 8-year old on the ground.

Jardar's greeting was a lot more colorful.

Hiccup began walking to his dragon. "Do you always have to get us up so early just to go fly-y-y-ing!". He slipped on the ice beside the house and would have fallen if Toothless hadn't sprung down and caught him. "Thanks bud. Stupid leg...".

Himinn laughed. "Alright, let's saddle these guys up. I want to fly too, you know!".

"Yeah, about that...".

They looked over and burst into laughter as they saw Doomdrill wrapped around Jardar so tightly he couldn't move. "Doomy, I love you too, but is this really-". She squeezed tighter. "-Gak! Necessary!".

"...Hic, little dude, you wanna go now?".

"Yep, let's go.".

"Bye, Daddy! I'll see you if you survive!".

The trio of dragons shot into the air, ignoring Jardar's pleas for assistance and complaints about his adopted son's morbid sense of humor.

Stoick would get him out eventually.

...

Bolt and Toothless pierced the clouds, gleefully spiralling upwards. The good thing about having the Haddocks for riders meant that they could go absolutely crazy in the sky and the siblings would still be on their backs.

Himinn laughed. "I'll NEVER get tired of this!".

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Alright guys, let's see what you've got today!".

The dragons exchanged glances, then dove into the clouds, static crackling off Bolt's scales as they shot towards the ocean, pulling up to skim across the surface. Hiccup directed Toothless towards a arching formation emerging from the water, rigging the Night Fury's tail with a flick of his metal limb. "You ready?".

Himinn stood up on her saddle, smirking. "Let's do this!".

The twosome sprang off their dragons, landing neatly on the stone archway and jumping off the other side, just in time for their mounts to catch them.

Hiccup whooped triumphantly. "Finally!".

Himinn shot him a look. "Just keep up the record, or I'll have to start telling Dad how many times you faceplanted into that rock.".

Endeavour flapped up behind them, the larger Exterminator panting. Jalf glared indignantly. "What part of 'slow down' don't you understand?!".

...

Meanwhile, back at the village, things had become significantly more festive. Snow was everywhere, and a large tree made from green planks of wood was in the centre of the plaza. Wreaths of pine needles hung on all the buildings.

You wouldn't even guess that they were still decorating.

The elder Thorstons, Magnus and Edna, were carefully piloting their dragons- a pair of Changewings named, cleverly, Camo and Flage- with wreaths in their arms. "Here?".

Gobber, who was commanding the effort, shook his head. "A wee bit higher- no, too high Magnus! A little lower!".

Stoick, who was walking by, clapped Gobber on the back.

Another effort going on was entertaining the children- easily handled, as a boy in a dragon costume ran up to a Gronckle. "Rawr!".

The lumpy dragon responded with a loud, bellowing roar. The child giggled, then ran over to where several other kids were dancing under the gentle spray of a Scauldron- unheated, of course. Fishlegs and Helen, nailing shields to a building, grinned down at them. "Attagirl, Meatlug!". "Good work, Spout!".

At the tree, Astrid and a freed Jardar were holding several shields and looking at their dragons. "You girls ready?".

Stormfly and Doomdrill nodded.

"Stormfly, spine shot!".

"Doomdrill, spine sling!".

Two volleys of spikes shot through the air, pinning the shields neatly to the tree.

Stoick, observing it all, laughed, Gobber at his side. "Odin's beard, Gobber. Vikings, spending the winter holiday with dragons! What would our fathers say?".

Gobber grinned. "They'd think we lost our minds!".

Bolt swopped in, allowing his rider to drop down. "Who cares what your fathers would say? What matters is what MY father says!".

Endeavour followed. "Hi Grandaddy!".

The chief chuckled. "Where's Hiccup?".

"He wanted to work on a few more stunts with Toothless. We came back to see if we could help.".

He shook his head. "We're just about finished.". He raised his voice to address the village. "Well done! Well done.".

They gathered to hear what he wanted to say.

"I never thought I'd live to see this day. Peace on the island of Berk. This will surely be the greatest Snoggletog we've ever seen!".

Everyone burst into cheers, accompanied by the joyful roars of dragons.

And then, everything went wrong.

Vikings and dragons looked up just in time to catch a massive flock of dragons flying overhead- more than they'd ever seen. Whispering Deaths, Nadders, Gronckles, Scauldrons, Typhoomerangs, Nightmares, Exterminators, and the odd Changewing.

Himinn inhaled. "Thumbnails and earwax and twirly little bits of Thor!".

That seemed to be the trigger, as Hookfang, Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare, and Whirlwind, Sasslout's Typhoomerang, flapped to the roofs of two houses and roared as loud as they could, the sound echoing across Berk. Then they flapped into the air- although Whirlwind took time to carefully place Sasslout on the ground- and joined the flock, the rest of the dragons soon following, much to the dismay of the humans on the ground.

Fishlegs and Helen gasped. "Meatlug and Spout!". They dashed into the crowd, searching for their dragons. And more joined, one after the other, dragons flapping away.

Himinn, Jardar, and Astrid looked at each other. "Where's Hiccup?!".

That would have to wait, however, as a much more alarming thing came to their minds. Astrid was the first to notice it, dashing over to her Nadder. "Stormfly, wait, please, don't go!".

This sentiment was echoed by Jardar moments later. "Doomdrill! Wait, don't leave! Come back!".

Jalf was a bit more vocal. "ENDEAVOUR! GET YOUR SCALY HIDE BACK HERE OR I WILL UNZIP YOU FROM YOUR BREADBASKET TO YOUR OYSTERGOBBLER!".

The dragons took no notice, simply flying off the cliffs, although Endeavour and the other two Berkian Exterminators had a quick conversation:

Male Exterminator: _"That's your boy, isn't it?"._

Endeavour: _"Yes. He is rather loud. And he knows a disturbing amount of threats, considering he is only eight rotations old."._

Female Exterminator: _"You think he'll forgive you if you bring back lots of hatchlings?_

Endeavour: _"Perhaps. He has spoken about his desire to possess an air force capable of mass destruction. I do not know why Bolt says it is a bad idea. I see no harm in giving that much power to a young, sadistic Ex-Berserker_. _Do you?"._

Male Exterminator: _"He is merely a human Tiny-Tooth. I don't see an issue with his wants."._

Female Exterminator: _"Besides, the human Alpha and his... I think the word is parents? Yeah, that's it. They should be able to keep him under control. "._

Bolt, however, did something quite different. He flapped into the air, then paused and flapped back down to Himinn, growling.

She stood still, then ran over, hopping into her dragon's saddle. Stoick gasped. "Himinn, what are you doing?!".

"If Bolt wants to take me with him, he might take me where the other dragons are going! I'll fly him back here as soon as I can with news!". She looked over to her betrothed. "Look after Jalf!".

He nodded. "Go!".

Jalf called to her. "Be back soon, Mommy!".

"I'll do my best, kiddo.".

She made a two-finger salute, and her Skrill leapt into the sky.

...

Hiccup grinned down at his Night Fury as they sliced through the clouds. "What d'you say, bud? Wanna go again?".

Toothless smiled and burbled... and both looked ahead and noticed the aerial stampede. Toothless narrowed his eyes and flapped around the dragons, narrowly missing several collisions.

And then, a Nadder knocked Hiccup's helmet off. "Oh no, my helmet!".

Toothless swooped towards the ocean, ignoring all Hiccup's attempts to steer him elsewhere, stopping only before they plunged underwater.

"Wait, Toothless, stop! We'll get it later. Right now, we need to get back and figure out what's going on.".

Toothless made a noise of complaint, but still turned and flew back towards Berk. They landed on the cliff Stormfly had flown off from. "Astrid!".

She ran over. "Hiccup, what's going on?! Where are all the dragons going?!".

The rest of the village ran up. yelling the same kinds of questions in a wall of indecipherable noise until Jardar's throwing knives hit the ground, forcing them to retreat and allowing Stoick to step forwards. "Calm down! Give him a chance to speak!".

He looked down at his son. "Hiccup, where have all of our dragons gone?".

Hiccup's face was stricken with terror as he realized he only had one answer to give. "Dad, I don't know.".

Stoick sighed, but the village was quickly distracted by Stormfly flapping over to Toothless, both dragons exchanging a series of growls and grunts. Then Stormfly flapped back towards the rest of the dragons, leaving the crippled Night Fury behind.

Another thought came to the boy, and he turned to Jardar. "Where's Himinn?".

The older boy sighed. "She went off with Bolt. She said she was going to find out where our dragons went.".

A terrible chill ran through Hiccup's scrawny body as the news hit him.

His sister, the one person he knew would help him find out where the dragons had gone, had gone with them.

 **...**

 **Well, that all happened! Now, in case some people are confused about the non-canon dragons, I've listed them below.**

 **Bolt: Himinn's Skrill**

 **Doomdrill: Jardar's Whispering Death**

 **Spout: Helen's Scauldron**

 **Whirlwind: Sasslout's Typhoomerang**

 **Camo: Edna's Changewing**

 **Flage: Magnus's Changewing**

 **Endeavour: Jalf's Exterminator. I decided to throw some dragons from the book series in for the heck of it. Besides, Exterminators are firey creatures of mass destruction, and I like firey creatures of mass destruction.**

 **Now, I'll try to have the next chapters up as soon as I can, but they will be slowed down since I won't have access to my computer for the next week or so. Sorry...**

 **I've made up my mind. There'll be five chapters.**

 **And... yep, that's it! Until then, stay tuned!**


	2. Migration Aftermath

**This was up late due to me being on a family vacation- I don't own a laptop and my computer is back at my house. So... Yeah, let's get on with it.**

 **...**

In the Meade Hall, the villagers had congregated after the dragons had left. Granted, it hadn't done much, seeing as panicked whispers were filling the large space and nobody had made any decisions.

"Where did they go?" was the main theme.

Another viking groaned out, "Snoggletog is ruined!".

"It's not ruined!". Stoick's loud voice penetrated the noise, causing everyone to close their mouths, intimidated into silence.

Stoick continued. "We're vikings! We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations! There's no reason we can't do it again! We don't know where they've gone off to, but we have to have faith that they'll come back!".

Jardar leaned over to Hiccup, who was with the other teenagers and their older siblings, clustered in one section of the hall. "I'm surprised he isn't more worried about Himinn.".

"He's probably reassured that her Baudigard is a lightning-shooting reptile.".

Gobber spoke up next. "You're right! We are vikings! We're tough!".

He looked at his outfit, consisting of bright festive colours with a reindeer-horned helmet and a bell-adorned prosthetic. "Most of the time.".

Snotlout snorted and elbowed Tuffnut before walking towards the exit. The rest of the Dragon Riders soon followed after Gobber mentioned singing Snoggletog songs.

...

The teenagers- and Jalf- dejectedly walked down a snow-covered road, past all the brightly decorated houses that now seemed like an insult. Ruffnut was the first to speak. "That was depressing.".

Astrid was next. "I know! I was looking forwards to spending the holiday with Stormfly.".

Sasslout sighed. "And Whirlwind and Hookfang.".

Strangely, however, Fishlegs and Helen were _whistling._ Tuffnut glared. "What're you so happy about? Don't you guys miss Meatlug and Spout?".

Fishleg's eyes widened. "Um, Tuff, don't talk about that-".

Helen burst into tears. "I MISS HER SO MUCH I WANT HER BACK SPOUT COME BACK!".

Fishlegs wrapped a consoling arm around her. "Helen, relax. Spout will be back soon.". He looked at the rest of the teens. "We're just gonna go home now...".

He took off, muttering, "Good acting!" into his sister's ear the moment they were out of earshot.

The older twins moaned in complaint. "And we had an entire book filled with holiday Loki-ing we were going to do with Camo and Flage! Now we can't have any fun!".

Astrid gasped, running in front of the group. "Wait, I've got an idea! Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions! You know, to bury the sadness!".

Jardar glared. "You're a jerk and I hate you.". He walked off.

Astrid winced. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that right after all the dragons left and Bolt kidnapped his fiancé...".

Hiccup shook his head. "No, Astrid, you might be on to something.".

What he was going to say next was cut off by the Thorstons scoffing. " **Easy for you to say. Your dragon can't go anywhere without you.** ".

Tuff gestured to a large cliff where Toothless was restlessly fidgeting. "Must be nice.".

Jalf, in a way that would make his mother cry tears of pride, knocked Tuff down with his small sword (Affectionately named Mr. Pointy) and began using his stomach as a trampoline. In a perfect example of family loyalty, the other Thorstons laughed in their brother's face and walked away.

Hiccup shook his head and headed home.

The moment he walked into his house, Jardar walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. On my old island, we had a saying: Wounds always hurt the most when they're inflicted. I'm sure things will get better in the morning.".

...

It didn't get better in the morning. Vikings were still moping over the dragon's absence, children were slumped over a snow-Gronckle, Astrid was cheerily walking around with a tray of mugs...

Wait, what?

Yes, Astrid was walking around with a big smile, calling out, "Yaknog! Yaknog! Come on, get yourselves a frothy delicious cup of cheer!".

She noticed her friends and ran over, grinning. "Hey, you guys! Try this delicious new beverage I made for the holidays!".

Magnus pinched his nose. "Ugh, what is that smell?". He turned to Tuffnut. "Although, the better question might be when you last bathed...".

"It's yaknog!". Astrid poured her beverage out of a large jug. It looked disturbingly like sewer goop. Sasslout gagged. "If I drink that, I'm gonna yak-nog all over the place!".

"Would you rather taste... a punch to the face?".

The disturbing thing was that Astrid was still smiling like she'd just heard the best joke ever.

Snotlout stepped forwards with his usual smug smile. "It sounds wonderful, Astrid. I'd love a mug.". She happily handed him a mug, and he took a large sip... and almost spewed it back out as the taste hit his tongue.

And, of course, to keep Astrid from becoming dangerous- well, more dangerous- he had to swallow it.

He gakked and croaked out, "You can really taste the yak.".

Fishlegs and Helen came up next, shoving Tuffnut aside in the process. A large smile spread across Fishlegs's face. "Oooh! What is that?!".

Astrid smiled broadly. "You wanna try some? It's my new traditional drink!".

Snotlout slid his fingers across his throat behind Astrid's back and Fishlegs stepped backwards, stammering out an excuse. "You know what? I have suddenly and inexplicably changed my mind!".

Helen elbowed him and grabbed the other mug, taking a sip... then gulping the rest of it down. "That is delicious! You have GOT to give me the recipe!".

The others all shot her the most what-the-heck looks one viking had ever recieved. Astrid's grin, on the other hand, was endangering her face being in one piece. "I bet Hiccup will want some too!". She ran towards the forge.

The rest of the teens gathered around Snotlout, the younger twins grinning mercilessly. Ruffnut snickered. "Are you _crying_?".

Snotlout gagged again, a miserable expression on his face.

...

Astrid, at the forge, had checked the outside and found nothing. She naturally decided to call for Hiccup instead. "Hiccup?".

Jalf's voice was what answered her. "He's in here, Aunty Astrid!".

She walked in and handed Hiccup a mug of Yaknog the moment she set down the tray. "Happy holidays, from me to you.".

Hiccup nodded his thanks.

"So, what are you up to?".

Jardar, also present, grinned. "Well, he couldn't stop thinking about what the Thorstons said last night, so he decided to make Toothless a new tail!".

Jalf giggled happily. "It's going to let Toothless fly without him!".

Hiccup had, unfortunantely, taken a mouthful of Yaknog, so he couldn't answer past the disgusting liquid in his mouth, settling for an "Um-hm!". He set the mug down.

Jardar abruptly frowned. "Of course, there is the possibility Toothless doesn't come back-". He was cut off by Astrid brutally slamming a fist into his stomach. "Of course he will! None of our dragons would just leave forever!".

The older boy shot her a significant look. "Are we talking about Toothless or Stormfly?".

Astrid seemed to wrestle with herself for a moment before spitting out "Both!" and walking away with her tray of festive poison.

Hiccup immediately spat out his mouthful. Jardar tossed him some mint leaves. "Chew those. It should help.".

The heir nodded, studied the tail one last time, then picked it up and walked out of the forge, his future brother-in-law following.

...

Toothless was jumping on the roof again, obviously excited to see Hiccup holding a prosthetic tail. He sprang down at Hiccup's call of, "C'mon down, bud! I've got something for ya!".

He sniffed the tailfin curiously, then made a face which Hiccup took no notice of as he walked around to attach the prosthetic. Toothless began circling as well, however, preventing his rider from getting close to his tail, a dance that went on until the other two pinned the Night Fury's tail to the ground, allowing Hiccup to attach his Snoggletog present.

"There. What do you think of that?".

Toothless began smashing his tail onto the ground, flinging Jardar and Jalf away and thrashing like he had a Grimora infestation, until he fanned his tail out.

The fake fin spread out, completely identical to the real one.

Toothless stared, shifting his fin again. The prosthetic perfectly mirrored it.

He turned to look at Hiccup, who's expression had become somewhat disturbed by his dragon's slit pupils. "Toothless?".

The Night Fury launched into the air, letting out a loud roar as he climbed into the clouds.

Hiccup felt like he'd been punched in the gut upon realizing that Toothless hadn't looked back.

 **...**

 **Alright, next chapter should be up early tomorrow. Until then, stay tuned.**

 **Next chapter: Touchdown in Baby World**


	3. Touchdown in Baby World

**Okay, out later then I planned, but here it is.**

 **Oh, and if anyone has any spoilers for The Hidden World other than what's in the trailer, please PM me them. I live off spoilers.**

 **...**

Hiccup gasped as his roof shook, dust falling from the ceiling. It had been a while since Toothless had left, and he had begun to loose hope that his dragon companion would return, until the pounding started. He sat up straight in his bed and let out a joyful cry of, "Toothless!".

He burst out the door, grinning widely. "I knew you'd come back- whoaa! Ow!".

The last part of that sentence came from his leg slipping on the ice again and sending him sprawling, this time without a Night Fury to catch him. From his position, he obtained a very good view of his father, who had been hammering something onto the roof.

No Toothless in sight.

"Morning, son!".

Hiccup sighed. "Oh. Hey, Dad.".

Stoick smiled. "I'm glad yer up. I was lookin' fer yer helmet!".

Hiccup would've paled if his skin weren't already so light. "M-my helmet?".

The chieftain slid down the ladder. "Odin needs a place to put yer goodies! Except Jardar. He's usin' his boot. Apparently it was a tradition on his old island.".

The taller boy poked his head out the window. "It's true!".

Jalf bashed him with the flat side of Mr. Pointy. "Oi! What's a disturbingly mature 8-year old gotta do to get some sleep around here?!".

Hiccup nodded, a sad expression crossing his face. "Yeah. Helmet. I'll get right on that.".

Stoick's face twisted with concern. "Alright, out with it. What's on your mind?".

Hiccup sighed. "It's been three days, Dad. I thought Toothless would be back by now.".

"I'm sure he's with the other dragons.".

Jardar sighed. "I wish we were that confident about that. Toothless has never left Hiccup alone for this long.".

Stoick sighed. "I know what it's like ta miss someone ya love this time of year. But what do we do when they're not here for the holiday? We celebrate for them. And I imagine that's what Toothless would want you ta do, right?".

Hiccup nodded, his spirits slightly lifted by Stoick's advice. "Right.".

"Good!". He clapped Hiccup heartily on the shoulder. "Now go find that helmet! We've had enough disappointment around here.".

Hiccup rolled his shoulder, wincing.

Then he turned around and headed for the docks.

...

While Hiccup had been carrying a pair of oars to the docks (he was planning to take a rowboat), he bumped into Fishlegs and Helen, both of whom were holding large baskets filled to the brim with cod.

"Whoa, are you guys hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a dragon!".

Fishlegs laughed nervously. "Oh-ho-ho, a-a dragon? T-that's-" Helen grabbed him, spun him around, and guided him down the wooden ramp they had come up. Both of them stopped in front of a shed, looked around them for a moment, then ran inside. Hiccup frowned. "Something's going on...". He followed them. hiding behind one of the walls.

A few moments later, both Ingermans emerged, grinning broadly, before wiping their expressions and walking away. Hiccup carefully propped the oars up against the side of the shed, walked around front, and opened the doors.

A Gronckle and a Scauldron stared at him for a millisecond, then lunged for the doors, chains around their ankles snapping like string. Hiccup let out a loud yell of shock.

Then Meatlug's snout slammed into his stomach.

Both dragons happily soared into open air as Hiccup carefully pried his face from the Gronckle's, and yelped in astonishment. " _Meatlug? Spout?_ ".

His surprise mount didn't even notice him, swooping over a shocked Astrid and flying towards the ocean. "Hiccup?! Where are you _going_?!".

"I have no ideaaaaa!". The dragons flapped out of sight.

Jardar ran up, his eye twitching. "I leave him alone for one hour, and he's kidnapped by Meatlug!".

Astrid's eyes widened. "But if Meatlug kidnapped him, then that means...".

Both turned and glared at Fishlegs, who had come back to the shed and was calling after the airborne reptiles, "Meatlug! What about presents?! Hey!".

...

"I can't believe them.".

Astrid burst into a furious rage. "YOU can't believe THEM?! You two KIDNAPPED YOUR DRAGONS!".

Jalf muttered under his breath. "Wish I'd thought of that.".

"That makes it sound so mean!".

Tuffnut's call of, "Hey, guys?" went completely unheard as Astrid and Fishlegs continued arguing.

"They flew away the second the second they were unleashed!".

Helen cut in. "We're 72% sure they wanted to stay!".

Sasslout rolled her eyes. "So you chained them up because YOU assumed that they wanted to stay here instead of giving them the freedom to decide. You see the picture I'm painting?".

Magnus called this time upon seeing what Ruff and Tuff had noticed, and his bellow filled the entire shed. "GUYS!".

The Riders looked over to the nest and noticed the Thorstons standing there, having moved the hay aside to reveal...

"Oh! Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks!".

Helen swatted him. "Have you taken leave of your senses?! Our dragons laid eggs!".

Jardar gasped. "Of course! That must be why the dragons left! To lay their eggs!".

Fishlegs blinked in confusion. "But Meatlug hasn't been dating anyone recently...".

Astrid interrupted whatever Ruffnut was about to say. "Hey! Everyone's missing their dragons, right?".

Snotlout groaned. "Oh, here it comes.".

Astrid grabbed a ribbon from a crate. "I've got an idea! It'll be another new Snoggletog tradition!". She presented them with the egg, now with a red bow tied around it.

They snuck out of the shed moments later, with all the eggs- some gray and bumpy, some smooth and teal- and dispersed throughout the village, Astrid giggling happily. "Oh, this is gonna be so good!".

All the teens ran into peoples houses and planted the eggs into people's helmets- Ruffnut made sure to put one in Gobber's.

Astrid took great pleasure in placing the last one.

...

Meanwhile, Meatlug had dropped Hiccup into a more stable position on Spout's neck, and they were flying through the fog around Helheim's Gate. Hiccup ended up being responsible for steering the Scauldron around rock formations and other obstacles, although Meatlug seemed to have no trouble.

"Where you guys taking me?".

The dragons simply flew higher, above the fog bank, and Hiccup got his answer.

A beautiful island of reddish stone, with beaches, small pits full of water, and dragons of thousands of colors. Both dragons swooped down, Spout carefully lowering her passenger to the ground, and Meatlug waddled off while Spout plunged her neck into the ocean, sucking up water.

Hiccup grinned as he looked around, quickly noticing that there weren't only dragons around- small Gronckles flapped up around another one, a Nadder upchucked fish into the open mouths of littler ones, a sleeping Whispering Death curled itself around a group of tiny ones, no bigger than a sword.

"You guys come here to have babies!".

He noticed a Gronckle rolling some stones into a water pit- wait, those were eggs! He scrambled down to watch the last one sink.

A flash of red shone under water, followed by something... greener. A baby Gronckle popped out of the water, stumbling out and rolling across the ground to his mother, two more following. Hiccup laughed, then noticed a small cracking noise.

He turned and saw another egg, not noticing the mother backing away in sudden panic. "Hey! You missed one-". The egg exploded. Lava burst across the ground and Hiccup was sent flying backwards, pieces of shell raining down around him.

He pulled himself up to notice a tiny brown Gronckle fall down and land, stretching and yawning before walking over to her siblings. He chuckled- and a sudden thought shot through his head.

 _If all the dragons are here, that means..._

As if on cue, a burst of green fire exploded from further up one of the hills. Hiccup ran towards it, and glee shot through him.

She was covered in soot from the explosion and scolding a tiny green Exterminator.

"HIMINN!".

She turned around and nearly fell over as her brother tackled her with a hug. "Hey, Hiccup. How'd you get here?".

He laughed. "Meatlug and Spout kidnapped me! But that isn't important, does Bolt have...?".

She grinned. "Yeah, he's over here. Doomdrill and her brats are there too- I say brats because they're pretty much the second coming of Ruff and Tuff. I did get to name them though, since Jardar's not here- first time I've been happy to say that.".

Himinn picked up the Exterminator and led Hiccup over a small stone hill to a dip in the rocks where Bolt and another Skrill were sitting with a baby, a pair of Whispering Deaths were restraining their children, and Endeavour was sitting next to a mint-colored Exterminator, looking expectantly at his rider's adoptive mother with two more babies on his back, squeaking.

If Jalf found out about them, Hiccup feared for the Archipelago.

Bolt burbled, and Himinn handed him the baby, frowning. "Next time, you're chasing the exploding baby dragon. Hiccup, you know Bolt, Endeavour, and Doomdrill already. The female Skrill is Lightning, the male Whispering Death is Frightfang, the female Exterminator is Cinder, and the dragonets are Thunder, Shade, Shadow, Razor, Sharp, and Claws.".

"Interesting names. Do all the eggs explode?".

She nodded. "Ran into the Changewings yesterday just before their eggs hatched. One of 'em didn't make it into the water. It was disgusting.".

"The baby?".

"The acid that came out when it hatched. Melted a pile of cod guts.".

Hiccup grimaced. "Man, it's a good thing these eggs didn't hatch on Berk.".

 **...**

 **Oh, if only he knew...**

 **Next chapter: Babies Commit Arson**


	4. In Which Babies Commit Arson

**Well, we left off with dragon eggs about to hatch on Berk.**

 **Let the chaos ensue.**

 **...**

The teens met up in the town square, all of them grinning from their successful deliveries of Gronckle and Scauldron eggs. Astrid beamed the widest. "Wasn't this a great idea?".

Fishlegs squirmed excitedly. "Uh-huh! Everyone's going to be so surprised!".

A sudden explosion blasted off the door of a house as a small, scaly ball shot out, slammed into Helen's stomach, and rebounded into the air.

Sasslout cackled with malicious glee. "Surprise!".

The same thing that had hit Helen came back down on Sasslout's helmet. "Hffff.". She crashed to the ground, completely unconscious.

The baby Gronckle sat up, yawned, and regarded the teens with sleepy eyes. The Thorstons and Snotlout all bent over, cooing.

Astrid, however, let out a gasp of horror. "The eggs _explode_?".

Another house blew up in a burst of flame, while a second fell victim of a blast of superheated liquid.

"The eggs _explode_!".

More blasts of flame and boiling water began erupting from the houses that had received dragon eggs, vikings punching through their doors and walls, screaming as they tried to escape their burning dwellings. Astrid moaned. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!".

A flaming Gronckle bounced off a midair Scauldron and hit the Snoggletog Tree. The wooden structure began to burn, more missiles scorching the sides. The Thorstons all grinned like maniacs.

"Awesome!".

"Wow!".

"Magnificent!".

"This was your best idea yet!".

Astrid flinched at that last one, and only got worse when Stoick thundered into the plaza and noticed the merry green torch where the tree used to be. "What in Thor's name is goin' on?!".

Astrid whimpered out, "The eggs explode.".

On cue, the last egg hatched and another house crashed to the ground as a burning pile of timber.

Jalf grinned. "I need about sixty dozen more of those eggs!".

...

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Himinn had been exploring the island a bit more and had found the rest of the Rider's dragons.

Hiccup grinned. "Hookfang!". The Nightmare growled and nodded.

Himinn laughed. "Hi, Whirlwind, Flage. You guys have kids?".

The Typhoomerang roared and Camo flapped down with a group of babies on his back, apparently taking them for a joyride. A male Typhoomerang flew over with a pile of fish.

"Ahh, the whole family's here!".

Hiccup laughed as Stormfly's three hatchlings nuzzled his arm, squeaking. "Who knew you guys came here to celebrate your own sort of holiday?".

His face fell when he realized he'd left his family back on Berk. "I guess we should get back to our holiday. Himinn?".

She whistled sharply and Bolt flapped up, Endeavour following him. Both Haddocks mounted and the dragons spread their wings and soared into the wind. "We'll see you back on Berk when you're good and ready?".

Their plans were rendered null and void when Stormfly squawked and took flight, followed by Doomdrill, Meatlug, and then the rest of the dragons, all rising into one tremendous flock. Hiccup gasped. "Oh, no, nonononono!".

"Too late, bro! I think we started the return migration!".

Even the babies let out tiny chirps and ran for the edge of a cliff, a couple of Nadders calling encouragement.

Hiccup shrugged. "Well, if they insist!".

The first few babies, two Nadders and an Exterminator, sprang off and flapped their tiny wings, clumsily climbing towards their parents... and the wind caught them and swept them back to the island like little scaly pinballs.

"This is never gonna work.".

Hiccup sighed as the babies called to their parents, running a hand over Endeavour's back absentmindedly, then straightened up with an epiphany. "Oh! I've got just the thing!".

Himinn looked over. "What?".

"There was an old ship on one of the rocks! I bet we can use it to carry the babies!".

She nodded and patted Bolt's neck. He roared and a group of Nightmares flew over with Stormfly and a few Gronckles. "We'll need some heavy lifters!".

...

Back on Berk, Fishlegs and Helen had been made responsible for looking after the babies while the rest of the vikings set about fixing the village and a supervising Stoick lamented to Gobber. "This is a disaster.".

Gobber shook his head. "It's not that bad.".

"Oh, not that bad? The village is destroyed, the dragons have up and left us, and-". His rant came to a pause as they encountered a crowd of people looking into the sky with expressions of awe. "What are these people looking at?".

He followed their sightline, gazed into the clouds. "What is that?".

 _That_ was the old ship, dragons clinging to it with ropes.

Wait, dragons?

Sure enough, there they were. A multicolored supersized flock of dragons, descending towards the village, Endeavour and Bolt leading them.

Stoick gasped and his face broke into a smile. "It's Hiccup and Himinn!".

Astrid, hammering a board back onto a building, grinned. "And our dragons!".

The village burst into cheer. The dragons made their approach, the ship landing firmly on the ground and sliding along, leaving a line in the snow, stopping in front of the chief.

The dragons dropped the ropes.

The villagers stared for a moment, and a curious baby Nadder poked its head over the side, cheeping.

The adult dragons landed and the babies sprang out of the ship, making a beeline for their parents.

Snotlout was the first to run forwards as the village shouted happily, pulling Hookfang's head into a hug. Sasslout followed, dashing towards Whirlwind who roared happily.

...

Meatlug and Spout forlornly gazed over the village, looking for their babies, and gazing towards Helen and Fishlegs' calls.

Each held up a baby dragon.

Overjoyed, the mother dragons landed and wasted no time in barfing up fish for their congregating offspring as the baby dragons moved towards what they instinctively knew was their family. The reunion halted when Fishlegs called out, "MEATLUG!", and slammed into his dragon with a hug, sending her rolling through an undamaged wall.

...

Astrid dropped her tough warriorness and dashed over to Stormfly. "Stormfly! You're back! Ohhh, and with babies!".

Stormfly leaned down. _"Kids, this is your Aunt Astrid. Treat her with respect."._

The babies ran up, all hoping for attention as Astrid crouched down to pet them.

...

Endeavour roared at the top of his draconic lungs and Jalf, squealing, slammed into his dragon's side. "I missed you so much! Where's the babies?!".

Cinder chuckled and walked over, herding the babies towards him. Jalf squealed again and scooped them up into hugs. "Finally, I have my air force of mass destruction!".

Himinn sniffed as she walked up, tears in her eyes. "He's already got a destructive power he's going to abuse!".

Jardar sighed. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.".

"Turn around.".

He obeyed and gasped in delight when Doomdrill held up her tail, revealing the baby Whispering Deaths curled around it. "Doomdrill!". He looked at the babies. "Oh, they're...".

Himinn smiled. "Lost for words?".

"...yes.".

She pulled him closer. "I missed you while I was gone. C'mere.".

Jalf looked towards them until Gobber ran over and covered his eyes. "Hey! Gobber! I wanna see!".

"Don't worry, you'll see enough of that once you have a girlfriend.".

...

Hiccup watched the reunions with a smile until Stoick pulled him into a hug. "Well done, son!".

"Thanks... dad... need... air!".

"Right, sorry.". The chief placed his heir back on the ground and threw his arms in then air. "EVERYONE! GRAB YER DRAGONS! TO THE GREAT HALL! We finally have something to celebrate!".

 **...**

 **Alright, I'll post the Great Hall bit along with the end of the film in a few days. Maybe longer, but it will be posted. That's all for now though, so stay tuned for the conclusion!**

 **Next Chapter: Toothless's Present.**


End file.
